


And Another Day

by aeotae



Series: Another [2]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild BDSM, PWP, Smut, konami code blowjobs, unrepentant nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeotae/pseuds/aeotae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU companion to Another Day. It's another day, but this time Light has his eyes on someone new. What's Matt to do when locked in a room with Light and Near but no Mello or L? (Hint: It's not play video games.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this fic six years ago and posted most of it to live journal, and then I did not finish it.
> 
> I finally decided to get around to unearthing my various fic from various places and posted Another Night and then got all inspired and actually finished (and edited) this fic while I was at it. 
> 
> On a whim, I checked to see if I had ever posted it to my aff.net account and discovered someone had even posted a review of it about a week ago.
> 
> So, Rosenhalt, I don't remember my aff account information, so I hope that you find this completed fic over here because the world isn't always cruel.  
>    
> On another note, I apologize for all the nerd.

Given the option, Matt would always choose playing a video game over saving the world. In a previous life, or what seemed like a previous life that seemed far, far away, he had rarely been given the choice because his life belonged to Mello and Mello wanted to be number one. You didn’t become number one by beating Final Fantasy VII in its entirety (even Ultima Weapon) in less than two days. According to Mello.

Now, in this new life, the one where he didn’t belong to Mello because Mello belonged to Light, he had choices. Light liked giving choices, because when you chose right he won entirely and when you chose wrong he got to punish you anyway. The second part was the trouble with Light. You never knew when he was going to drop the successful patriarchal caretaker of the world bit and revert back to being the angry megalomaniac dark angel with a pair of handcuffs and a deceptively innocent pen. Sure, having L and Mello to fuck and Near and Matt to tease kept him in a fairly good mood most of the time, but there were always those days when L was being too clever and difficult about not killing criminals until proven guilty and Mello was just trying too hard and Near was being too aloof and Matt’s cigarette smoke and repetitive video game sound effects were too irritating.

Usually, on these days, Light would a.) Fight with L until they dissolved into all of their sexual tension, or b.) Fuck Mello until he started speaking English words with Japanese sentence structure and German pronunciations. That was funny. This was not. This was not funny because this was not Light fucking L or Mello. This was Light threatening them into leaving the room (“L Lawliet, Mihael Keehl, get out of my sight. Now.”) and them leaving, L slouching like a kicked puppy, and Mello looking like a haughty princess whose Dad just told her she wasn’t getting a Porsche for her Sweet 16. This was an angry Light alone in a room with just Near and Matt. This was Matt left alone in a room with an extremely frustrated dictator and a virginal ice princess hiding in a pretense of childhood.

Matt closed his eyes. He paused his video game (of course, Cloud had just gotten his limit break). He inhaled as much nicotine into his lungs as he possible could. He ran through some of the mental pictures he’d constructed from listening to Mello moan in Light’s room. He inhaled. It wasn’t helping. He opened his eyes.

Light strode (for Light couldn’t ever just walk, could he?) over to Near first, and so Matt relaxed a fraction. It wasn’t an important fraction. In fact, once you rounded up he really hadn’t relaxed at all. The chances, after all, of Near actually reducing Light’s frustration were approximately zero. Near probably didn’t even understand the concept of reducing frustration, let alone the particular technique Mello did with his tongue that was guaranteed to do it.

While Matt was attempting to remember all of Mello’s lesson on his special little trick (hadn’t the X-Box 360 come out that week—it was a long time ago?), Light had already begun to loom over Near’s pathetic little form. He looked up from his action figures. Light looked down from his power trip. Near looked down at his action figures. Matt winced. 

As if he knew that Matt was two and a half seconds away from uncharacteristically abandoning his video game console and bolting, Light addressed him without taking his eyes off of Near.  
“Mail,” he said, “your cigarette is burning out. I’d advise you to remove it from your mouth before it causes any damage.” 

“Matt,” Near said, “you should not smoke. It is considered to be unhealthy.”  
Matt wanted to take a moment to assess the situation and attempt to make a reasonably clever escape plan. He wanted to make a joke or say something charming that would make Light give him a pass and molest Near all on his own. He removed the remains of his cigarette and hastily stubbed it out on the nearby end table. He opened his mouth, trusting his words to do their job, but, unfortunately, they never had a chance to clock-in.

Light looked at him then, straight at him, and shook his head. He pointed, just barely, at the chair Matt was sitting in and smiled. Matt closed his mouth and stayed seated. Something felt like it was going to break.

He watched Light’s eyes as they turned back towards Near. They gleamed a terrifying shade of fire and blood, and he yanked Near up and off the floor by his soft little chin with one hand like he meant to bring his mouth up with or without the rest of him. As soon as Near’s body came scrambling up to avoid serious neck injury, Light gathered him entirely into his arms and slammed his soft little body against him. The plastic figures he’d been holding clattered against the tile floor. 

Near was so small, and Light so surprisingly strong, that he’d lifted Near entirely off of the ground. He dangled sort of awkwardly and painfully for a bit before he got the idea of the thing and made half-hearted kittenish attempts to wrap his arms around Light for security. It was all awkward and shaky though, nothing like Mello’s self-assured and fluid twining about. Light still had his chin and so he directed his pale little head to an appropriate angle and then set about molesting his mouth entirely.

From Matt’s angle, it looked like something he would want to describe as plundering, assuming he hasn’t talking to Mello because Mello would make fun of him for using such a word. Plundering or not, it looked pretty fucking hot and, on reflection, no matter what word he used to describe it to Mello, the blonde would probably freak out that he hadn’t gotten a chance to see or participate in it. It looked like Near hadn’t even had a chance to catch up yet (and wouldn’t Mello love that even more?). His eyes were still open too-wide and it didn’t look like he was putting any sort of resistance to Light’s plundering/infiltrating/aggressive/dominating kiss. It didn’t even look like he knew what was going on (a rarity for Near). 

Light moved him about until the arm not still stroking Near’s face was pressed against his back at an angle, letting him grab wisps of curls and yank them back. It looked like it probably hurt, but it didn’t much look like Near noticed. Light started nibbling at his neck and his eyes started drifting closed until he looked stoned. His pupils went a long way in helping the image. They’d practically swallowed up the rest of his eyes until everything not covered by fluttering lashes was dark, dark, dark, and damn it, directed exactly towards Matt. 

He was hoping he’d be able to blend into his chair (he was fairly close to fusing with it anyway), that way he could just sit back and watch as Near (undoubtedly) got his brains fucked out for the first time. He’d wanted to memorize every little tiny detail (so he could gloat to Mello later). He’d wanted to sneak away in the afterglow and jack off in the bathroom and then play his X-Box upstairs. Mostly, he just hadn’t wanted Light to remember that he was in the room.  
But, instead, here was Light noticing the lapse in Near’s attention and immediately following his gaze until Matt was entirely within his sights. 

There was little smirk in the corner of Light’s mouth that meant imminent difficulty for anyone not willing to get down on his knees and worship. He probably looked terrified, because Light’s smirk grew at the very sight of him. Also, he felt terrified. It’s not like he was a virgin (like Near) or anything, but he was pretty sure that having sex to shut Mello up was nothing like having sex with Light. Also, it had been a while (what with Mello being Light’s happy little whore).

Light gently smoothed the locks around Near’s cheeks and settled him carefully on the floor. He nuzzled his ear a little, whispering some sort of deviant lullaby in his ear to keep him docile. Judging by the way his little shoulders heaved up and down, Near wouldn’t be moving anywhere. 

One taken care of, Light advanced (seductively, aggressively, all too quickly) on the other. Unfortunately for Matt, he was the only other available. Light did like to have all his ducks in a row, all his pieces set just so. 

Despite his lurking danger, Matt couldn’t help but notice that it looked like a hundred tiny fireworks had gone off across Near’s neck where tiny capillaries had burst under Light’s assault. They were all wet and shiny looking, too, from where Light’s tongue had swiped across to soothe the tightness against the soft skin. It looked like it would be a good place to lick, Matt absently thought.

Backed into a corner, Matt desperately wished for an escape button. The window opened up to cheerful rays of sunshine, the clear blue sky, and a twenty-two story drop to Ever After, and the door was barred by three different kinds of security locks that would take Matt at least two minutes to hack passed assuming he could first make it past Light’s intoxicating smile and demanding hands. Even then, he was pretty sure the only thing waiting for him on the other side would be equally demanding, blonde, and not about to let him escape from any sort of situation involving an orgasm. 

Matt was fucked, or, at least, he was about to be.

As if he weren’t currently breaking all sorts of rules about personal space and indecency, Light just assumed the look of a responsible older student he once had been. 

“You’ve been extraordinarily antisocial as of late, Mail, and I’m beginning to be concerned about the impact your actions may have on our work, as well as the morale of our team. I think it wise to address this issue immediately and I think I’ve come up with a plan which should prove both effective and enjoyable.” 

If someone were listening in from the other side of the wall (say, Mello, for example) they would probably think that Light was going to introduce some sort of ice breaking activity he found in a book on human relations for the office. Of course, if they were in the room and privy to more than just Light’s words, it would be terribly hard to miss the mischief and sex that he poured into every movement he made. Also, Matt thought, it would be terribly hard to miss the way he was currently undoing Matt’s belt. Even Near, poor stricken Near, seemed to build up with anticipation as Light deftly removed Matt’s clothing.

Light, of course, was well aware of his captive audience. Savoring his power, as usual, he slowed down his actions so it felt as though Matt’s clothes were melting off of him rather than being carefully stripped. Unconsciously, he leaned closer to his superior (damn it, how was he so warm and fucking alluring?), giving Light more freedom to carefully slip his vest off his arms so that it dropped on the floor behind him. Light trailed his fingers across Matt’s hipbones next, then began pulling his shirt up his torso. Matt lifted his arms like an obedient child and, chuckling, Light slipped the shirt completely off him. 

“It seems you aren’t entirely incapable of learning, Mail, so hopefully you will be able to complete tonight’s lesson.”

Evidently, all of the moaning and screaming that came out of the Master bedroom was a direct result of Light’s fingers. The digits had only barely been in contact with his skin and already Matt couldn’t remember why he didn’t spend every single moment of every single day begging for Light to touch him. All the other little details of the world dissolved into static until the only thing left was Light’s fingertips on Matt’s dick. The sight of all of Near’s bare skin danced somewhere near the edges of his vision, but mostly it just seemed like a sensory illusion resulting from the way Light was wrapping his whole hand around Matt’s length.

“The object of the lesson is quite clear and the logic behind it quite simple, Mail, but also very important. Please, pay attention.” 

It was a rather absurd request to make of Matt while Light was engaging in at least a dozen other activities specifically designed to deter and split his attentions in a hundred pleasurable directions. Still, Light always did demand the world.

“You’ve not been adequately engaged with the other members of our little family, so, it will be beneficial to put you in a situation where you learn the rewards of human interaction directly.”

“I’m going to put this,” and here Light held up an thick ring that Matt knew he didn’t want to equip, “around your cock and I’m not going to take it off until I think you’ve learned you’ve sufficiently proved yourself attentive to others. Do you know what that means, my Mail? It means that I’m not going to let you cum until you’ve made our Nate cum. Twice.”

It was at this point that Matt’s internal monologue lost signal. Full stop. Reboot. Eject cartridge, blow, and try again with fingers crossed and eyes closed. There was definitely input speeding towards his brain in a constant rhythm, but everything was being processed as a fuzzy sort of static that seemed to itch at his consciousness. 

Matt was never much good at aggressive maneuvering; he much preferred letting Mello take up the controls in the bedroom. Faced with a lightly panting Near, he didn’t know what to do other than stare. His skin was all pretty and bare, and his lips looked suspiciously like something he’d like to taste. Hesitantly, Matt reached out his fingers towards an especially tempting curve, thinking that it would be a nice thing to explore. When his fingertips brushed across the skin, Near made the sort of noise that Matt wanted to hear again. The only question was: how did he do it? Somehow he doubted that this worked like a video game.

He moved himself between Near’s spread legs and gently brushed the fingers on one hand up, up a smooth and unblemished thigh, then down, down he trailed them away from Near’s genitals. The boy twitched a little as if some built up pressure had accidentally jumped out. Matt gently kissed a patch of skin to the left of his shaft, then another spot just to the right. After he left his kisses, he went back to the left again with a gentle brush of his fingers and then to the right with a soft nudge of his nose. He smirked against Near’s skin. Where were the buttons for B and A? 

Inspired and somewhat dizzy, Matt reached around Near’s slender hips, and grabbed his ass in both hands, pulling him forward suddenly and swallowing his length all in one motion. He started with one suck. Like magic, Near moaned, loud and clear. Matt twirled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, doing his best to keep Near’s length inside the warmth of his mouth. Mello had always liked to stay inside where he could explore the limits of Matt’s mouth and gag reflex all at once. He’d told him that he liked how Matt looked struggling and stuffed. Apparently, Near liked it too (of course, those two had always had more in common than they liked to admit—why not kinks?). The boy writhed and moaned and Matt sucked and licked until he felt the telltale pulse run through Near’s cock, and Matt suddenly found himself with a mouth full of cum.

Although delighted with his success, the subsequent reaction in his bound cock jolted him back to the reality that he had just brought Near to orgasm. Matt suddenly felt like he entered a boss fight without any of his materia equipped.

His eyes widened like he’d just sprung out of a dream, and he tried to fling himself backwards to re-establish some sort of safe boundary, but, of course, he found himself unable to move. A firm hand tangled into his hair, expert fingers curving around the base of his neck so that he couldn’t even turn his head to see who held his controller. He didn’t need to look, of course. There was only one player who knew all the special combos he needed to artfully manipulate the boys once hailed as the most brilliant in their generation. 

Matt strained his eyes upwards and noted that he was alone in his consciousness. Near was still on the high of his newly discovered sexuality (of course, Matt could hardly blame him when he currently had the boy’s dick pressed against the back of the throat). 

“Now, now, Mail, it’s no time to pull away. You were doing quite well, you know. I’m proud of you,” Light whispered into his ear. 

Matt whimpered and squeezed his eyes into two tight lines as his controller gently pressed down on his head, forcing him even further onto Near’s cock. He hoped there weren’t any tears leaking out of his eyes; he’d hoped to maintain at least some shred of control of the situation. He hoped there wasn’t any cum leaking out of his cock; he’d hoped to hide at least a little bit of how much he was probably enjoying this. 

Light just laughed, a little cruelly. He felt another hand thread between his fingers and pull his hand away from Near’s pale flesh. He felt even more like a game piece than he already had as he felt his limb go limp at the kisses placed along his palm. Light was really too good at this. The warm kisses soon turned into a cold liquid that warm fingers rubbed around his index and pointer. 

He could feel a butterfly twitch of muscles that let him know that Light was smirking against his wrist. Matt dutifully allowed his hand to lower back to its previous position against Near’s ass, and he obligingly allowed his fingers to be manipulated into a more appropriate position and drizzled with sticky liquid; muscles tightened and froze only when indicated. The clever fingers gently prodded and pinched at nerves and joints until his own digits found themselves first circling and then invading Near’s previously untouched entrance. 

Manipulated suitably into position, Matt felt lost as Light pulled back into his position as the sole member of their audience, leaving Matt to stumble around his lines. 

He didn’t have any training for this. He didn’t know how to move his fingers, or where he should touch or in what combination. It was just like Light to figure out a way to leave him reeling in an unfamiliar situation twice without actually putting him in a different situation. Clever bastard.

Near was a little moaning beautiful thing, and Matt’s cock was still a not-so-little, painfully aroused, and wanting-to-fuck-something-very-badly-please thing. He felt sort of desperate. He didn’t know what to do. He fell back on his favorite standby and began rapidly pumping his fingers in and out of Near’s tight passage, furiously mashing his fingers against that little button of pleasure inside. Near began moaning uncontrollably and without finesse. His large eyes were completely blown and he was grabbing at the floor around him in apparently wild abandonment. It was utterly unplanned, unorganized, and unlike Near and probably the most arousing thing Matt had ever seen (with the possible exception of that time with Mello and L and the last bottle of chocolate syrup). 

He wanted to be inside of him. The black band that restrained his cock was painful and frustrating. He felt all sweaty and hot and not at all smooth or calm about the entire situation. He wanted a cigarette and he wanted to understand the rules of this game, but mostly he just wanted to feel Near’s body clenching around him, Near’s skin sliding against his own, and Near’s breath hitching in his ear. 

Despite his desperation, his desire to simply move, Matt looked to Light, a plead for permission in his eyes. When Light smiled and didn’t make any moves towards arranging further impediments, something inside of Matt glowed with satisfaction. That something turned from a gentle glow to a blinding flash as soon as Matt replaced his fingers with his cock. He’d somehow had the strength and presence of mind to flip Near onto his knees, and as he lined himself up with the boy, Matt had even managed to slow his entrance. He thought that it had probably been less about concern for Near’s comfort than the distraction that the contrast of Matt’s flesh with Near’s skin had made. 

It was even more satisfying than the little ding of the Nintendo screen after actually managing to get his Super Nintendo to actually work. It was better than unlocking a secret level, hitting the end-of-level Mario flag at the very top, and finally getting to a castle without Toad telling him that his princess was in another castle. His princess was right fucking here, and Matt had about as much of a chance of resisting him as he did saving Aerith from Sephiroth. 

He slammed his hips against Near’s yielding flesh, again and again, aiming to hit all the right buttons with every ounce of skill he possessed. One hands slid upwards from hips to flick against Near’s pale pink nipples and rub them soothingly in turn; his other crept around to take firm hold of Near’s perfect cock, to rub and stroke. His mouth absolutely had to be pressed against the back of Near’s silky neck. His ears needed to be as close to Near’s pretty gasps as possible. 

It felt wonderful; he felt like he’d figured out all the controls as Near whined and moaned and writhed beneath him. His own hardness, still constrained by Light’s cruel game, drove in and out of Near’s hot, tight body, but the constant shock of pleasure was secondary to the wonder of watching Near respond so beautifully to his every touch. This was Near—cold, icy Near, who could withstand the sultry sun that was Mello, who hid himself behind games and toys---Near who was coming undone beneath him, because of him. 

Near moaned and it felt like his entire body contracted around Matt’s body as the boy arrived at his second orgasm of the night. Matt clenched his teeth in sympathy and desire—he wanted to come too, with Near, at the same time, to feel that feeling alongside---and suddenly the constriction around his cock was removed, replaced with the gentlest touch of fingers around squeezed in the tiny space between Matt and Near and a whisper of permission in his ear. The touch and the sound worked like a perfectly executed sequence and Matt came, hard and deep inside Near’s exhausted, limp body. 

The next thing he knew was a gentle laugh in his ear and the general feeling of warmth as a certain white-haired boy squirmed his way into his arms. 

“You certainly performed better than expected, my little Mail,” a teasing voice cooed into Matt’s ear, “I’m almost convinced of your willingness to cooperate with our little family. You passed this level.”

Light smirked and turned to leave. For one irrational moment, Matt felt almost as if he was free and that he’d actually won this game. When Light keyed in the code to open the locked door, he thought he might be getting some sort of reward for his achievement (in addition to the one already curled against his body), but, when the door opened, it was Mello and L that spilled out, not a golden metaphor for Matt’s success. 

L was half undressed and Mello hadn’t a single stich of clothing on him. They were tangled and flushed, and, even as L ineffectually tried to remove himself from Mello’s sinewy grasp, they both turned heated eyes to the spectacle of debauchery that Matt was sure he was making of himself. 

“Well, it looks like we have more players wanting to help you interact more with your family, doesn’t it Mail? I imagine that you know what this means?” asked Light, clearly proud of his successful machinations. 

Yes, Matt thought, he knew exactly what this meant. This game wasn’t over yet, and he wasn’t going to be allowed to accidently fall asleep in front of his computer anymore.


End file.
